Just Like Dear Old Vlad
by Nonny The Anon One
Summary: Story 1: Vlad has come up with a plan to make Danny just like him, evil.  How would he do that?  By using his best friends against him. DxS.  Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION! A/N: 7/11/06 - This was my first fan fic. It's still on this site for sentimental reasons. However it's VERY embarassing to me. I honestly, honestly don't recommend reading it. I didn't know much of the Danny Phantom realm when I started it.**

**So, this being my first Fan-fic….ever. Please please be kind to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the concept just the storyline (is that a good enough disclaimer? I have no clue).**

**Summary: Vlad came up with a great idea. Make Danny just like him. How would he do that? By using his two best friends against him. Sam and Tucker. TxS, DxS**

Just Like Dear Old Vlad

Vlad Plasimus watched from a safe enough distance to elude detection as Danny and his friends Sam and Tucker strolled down the street. All was peaceful between the trio. They had an easy unstressed friendship…most of the time. It reminded him of long ago, Maddie, Jack, himself. He remembered how much he loved Maddie then, still did. But Jack, stupid bungeling Jack Fenton got in the way.

Vlad continued to follow the three friends down the street. He watched as Danny stumbled over his own shadow. Sam reached out and steadied him, the two walked for a moment, arms intertwined, smiling secretly at each other until Tucker turned around and looked at them and grinned. He said something to his two friends, Vlad couldn't hear. Both Danny and Sam blushed as they looked at each other for a moment, realizing what hey were doing and how it looked. They jumped away from each other like they'd been burned. Vlad recognized that awkardness. He remembered the giddy feeling of unrequited first love, before it had gone sour. There were the stolen touches, secret smiles, hidden meanings, anything to tell her you cared, everything to keep her from finding out your secret. His mind wandered back to the time before his accident. Maddie and Jack. Why hadn't he seen the sparks between those two? If he had perhaps he could have stopped it, changed things. But, he was too busy just being in love with Maddie to notice anything else.

Vlad followed the friends for awhile. He watched the secret interaction between Sam and Danny. Their hands would brush each other, accidentally on purpose. Sam would steal a look at Danny. Danny would nearly catch her and steal a look of his own. Tucker was the odd man out, walking slightly ahead of them. Vlad could see that Tucker was aware of the secret flirtation. He gained a little put a little more distance between himself and his two friends. Danny and Sam had slowed and were walking very close to each other, talking, looking into each other's eyes.

Tucker finally turned and yelled, "Are you two love birds going to make eyes at each other all day or are we going to the movies?" Both Danny and Sam winced, blushed and walked quickly to catch up to Tucker.

"We're not love birds!" they said in unison.

"Yeah yeah," Tucker said as he laughed. "Not love birds at all" Sam reached out to cuff Tucker on the back of the head, but he ducked away quickly.

Vlad smiled evilly as he caught an adoring glance Danny sent toward Sam. He had an idea. A wonderfully, brilliant idea! He laughed to himself then flew away to make plans. First he needed to find a ghost powerful enough to do what needed to be done, but weak, and stupid enough to be controlled. When he was done with is plan, Danny would be just like him, and Maddie as a result, would finally be his.

Danny and Sam walked home together after the movies. Tucker had to go the other direction and Danny didn't like the thought of Sam walking home alone in the near dark. Sam tried to point out that Tucker likely needed protection more than she did, but she didn't want to miss walking and maybe even flying with Danny. It was nice to be alone with him, without Tucker to make his love birds joke. Sam was annoyed. She knew she had feelings for Danny, and had for a very long time, but she wasn't about to mess things up by letting her feelings get in the way. She knew Tucker knew, or at least thought he did and didn't appreciate the pushing. Danny was still entranced by Paulina and Sam didn't think she could or should try to get his attention away from the vapid prep. She hated it though, but it was better to simply be annoyed at his devotion to Paulina than destroying the delicate balance that was their friendship. Without Tucker around to tease and point out that they were flirting or were love birds, both Danny and Sam could relax. They fell into their easy peace with each other and neither thought anything strange about holding hands or even smiling at each other for long periods of time. Each secretly thrilling at the closeness they shared, and that they could get away with it. Neither aware that they shared the same feelings.

Danny walked Sam to her door and they stopped and looked at each other. It was yet another akward moment in a never ending series of akward moments between the two. Danny wished he had the courage to just kiss her, but he was afraid that she'd kill him. Sam wished she just had the courage to kiss him, but she was afraid she would lose him, so they simply told each other good night and promised to talk later. Later being a phone call from Danny to Sam when he got home.

Sam walked up to her room. She threw her bag on he bed and turned, almost letting out a scream as she came face to face with a pair of glowing red eyes. "Plasimus!" She accused.

"Good evening Miss Manson," Vlad drawled slowly. Sam stepped back. Trying to figure out how to escape. She put her hands behind her back and reached for her phone. She thought about dialing Danny's house in the hope that he'd answer and sense what was going on, but it was doubtful he'd be home yet. Besides she might get one of his parents and that's the last thing she wanted.

"To what do I owe the errmmm honor of your visit?" Sam asked.

"Get her," Plasimus commanded. Sam felt something come over her. She had been overshadowed. She tried to fight, but was plunged into darkness.

"Is she out?" Plasimus asked.

"Yes," came the reply from Sam, but it wasn't Sam.

"Good," said Vlad. "Keep her that way. I'm going to get their friend. Then tomorrow we'll put my plan into action. Danny will turn evil just like I did and that's when things will start getting fun!"

* * *

"I got it!" Danny yelled as the phone rang. He picked up the receiver, "Fenton residence," He said. "Danny Fenton speaking."

"Danny!" said Sam. Danny's heart fluttered. His feelings for his best friend had grown in the last few weeks and he'd been doing his best to hide it. Doing his best of course meant fawning over Paulina more than usual, which he knew ticked off Sam, but what was he to do? If she found out he was secretly pining for her, she'd kill him.

"What's up Sam?" he asked afraid by her frantic tone that there was a ghost. He was tired. He didn't feel up to fighting ghosts tonight. He just wanted to hang out with his friends…for once.

"Meet Tucker and me at the Nasty Burger for lunch." She told him. "We have something to discuss with you" Then she hung up. Danny didn't think much about it. Sam had a tendancy to be abrupt, and that often meant for him to hurry.

He ran out of the house and in so doing changed into ghost form and flew off. He remained intangible as he flew through the ceiling of the Nasty Burger then stopped dead in his tracks. There he saw them. His two best friends. Tucker the meat loving techno geek and Sam the ultro-recyclo vegetarian goth….kissing! Danny's glowing green eyes flickered to red then back to green.

Hold up! Wait a second! Tucker and Sam? Sam and Tucker? This can't be right! Surely they're playing a trick on me. A fake out make out? Still his stomach turned and twisted at the thought.

Danny remained invisible as he touched down on the floor and walked to their table. His two friends remained in a lip lock. Danny wondered again if it were real. He felt sick. The two broke apart and looked lovingly into each other's eyes.

"We're telling Danny today!" Sam said to Tucker. "I'm sick of hiding this from him." Tucker held Sam's hand tight.

"I'm afraid of what he'll do Sam," he said "He might laugh or might kill us."

"He won't kill us!" Sam said. "He'll be happy that you and I, his to best friends have found love. Together." Danny stepped back from the table shaking his head in denial. This couldn't be right. Not Sam and Tucker together. Dating. Kissing. In love. That was just so…so…Gross! Sick! Not right! Tucker kissed Sam again and that was it for Danny. His green eyes flickered again as if uncertain then remained red. He stalked forward, trying to restrain himself, instead he grabbed the table Sam and Tucker were sitting at and hurled it across the room. He looked at his friends startled faces then growled and flew off.

"Well," said Sam. "I think he knows now."

"Yes," said Tucker his eyes glowing red, his voice that of Vlad's "He knows……" He laughed evilly. "Now we just have to wait…

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I'm continuing with this. As you will see I don't have formatting down. Sorry. Also, well…I haven't watched that much of the cartoon, just vaguely here and there, so if I get anything wrong, names, misspellings, certain facts, please let me know and I'll do my best to correct things.**

**Again, I'm new at this. Be kind.**

**And of course disclaimer, you all know it.**

Chapter Two

Sam struggled against the creature who was overshadowing her. She knew it wasn't Vlad. Vlad had overshadowed Tucker. Waves of nausea washed over her as she remember kissing Tucker. It was like kissing her brother, plus he had hamburger breath. Gross. She knew Vlad was sick and twisted but she never imagined he'd do something like this. Normally when overshadowed, the victim had no recollection of the event, but Vlad was doing something so Sam was completely aware of the events taking place. Of course she didn't see Danny, but she knew he was there when the table flew across the room. She tried to yell to him, "Danny it's not real!" but of course, that just wasn't possible. Sam wondered if the ghost overshadowing her could hear her thoughts and feel her feelings. She concentrated trying to reach out to the entity inhabiting her body. Either the ghost in question wasn't listening or couldn't hear her. What was Vlad up to?

"You're probably wondering what I'm up to," Vlad said as he, as an overshadowed Tucker leaned forward toward Sam.

"I know what you're up to!" answered Sam, but not Sam the ghost inhabiting Sam.

"Not you!" growled Vlad. "Miss Manson! Give her enough freedom so she can talk. I want to get her perspective on my plan." The ghost complied and Sam felt herself released into her body. She tried to move but couldn't. What was she going to do? Slap Vlad? She'd just be slapping poor Tuck. Run? She'd never get away in time.

"Let me go you jerk!" Sam finally said. Vlad threw back his head and laughed.

"That's what I like about you Sam. So creative."

"Shut up!" Sam spat. "Let me go. You can't get away with this!"

"Oh yes!" Vlad said. "I can and I will! Now walk with me." He stood and reached out his hand. No Tuck's hand toward Sam. Sam refused to take it, but the ghost controlling her didn't. They began to walk.

"I have enough complications in my life," Vlad said as they walked hand in hand down the street. "I have plans. Big plans. But Danny stands in the way. I even suspect he's the reason I still cannot buy the Green Bay Packers. But really Sam, the truth is, there are a lot of ghosts out there, and a lot of ghosts cause a lot of trouble. I need help getting them to bend to my will. Plus there is beautiful Maddie. That's where Danny comes in."

"Danny will never help you!" Sam yelled. "Never! There is nothing you can do. Nothing". Vlad laughed again and remarked upon Sam's naiveté.

"Sweet, sweet girl." He said. "Years ago before my accident. I was in love with Maddie. You know Maddie. Right?"

"Danny's mother," Sam said flatly. "You've tried to win her back before Vlad. She loves Jack why can't you just let her go?"

"Jack's not good enough for her," came Vlad's angry reply. "He can't give her what I can give her! They should never have been together. It should have been me! It will be me!"

"Give me a break," Sam sighed.

Vlad growled, "Now listen little girl. I'm trying to tell you a story and you're interrupting me. Being interrupted makes me very angry."

"Oh sorry," Sam said in a flat tone of voice, "Please continue. I'm all ears."

"I know the pain of betrayal," Vlad told Sam. "To see the woman you love in the arms of another, the arms of a friend. It was my undoing and it will be Danny's." Sam started to feel afraid. But no. Wait. Danny didn't feel that way for her did he? Yeah there had been the incident with Ember, but that wasn't real. There had been the fake out make outs, but those hadn't been real either. Danny had a thing for Paulina not her. Not Sam.

"Danny and I are just friends," Sam finally said. "We're not together. We never have been!" Vlad only laughed and Sam felt her ability to talk fading away.

After leaving the Nasty Burger Danny continued to fly. Fast and furious across town, as far as he could get from Tucker and Sam. He felt sick, weak and angry. He transitioned back into a human and walked out of the alley he'd landed in. He was near a bus stop so he sat down on the bench and hung his head in his hands. How could this be happening, he wondered. How could Sam and Tucker be together? And it wasn't so much of a question of how Sam could be involved with Tucker, though that was strange enough in itself, the question was how could Tucker betray Danny? It was only last week that Danny had confessed to Tucker, well had been caught by Tucker and forced to fess up about his growing, fondness for a certain Goth girl they both knew and apparently loved. Tucker told him to stop being an idiot and just go for it. Danny convinced Tucker that Sam would never go for it and they'd both end up maimed by Sam in the process.

"Fine, if you want to be a wimp about it," Tucker told his friend. "But don't come crying to me when some other guy sweeps her off her feet and wisks her away from you."

Danny sat up and looked around, feeling a little disoriented. He felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest. He felt angry, and of course there was no ghost to take it out on. But maybe, just maybe he could take it out on Tuck! Yes! Kill Tucker!

"No!" Danny said. "No No! I will not kill Tucker!" The red glow eased from his eyes. He knew what he was fighting deep within himself. The urge just to let go and go evil was strong. "Go evil over a girl?" He said. But it wasn't just a girl. It was Sam, his Sam. Tucker's Sam. Danny groaned and dropped his head back into his hands. How was he going to be able to stand seeing them together?

"Because they are my best friends," Danny said. "I want them to be happy." He nodded his head sharply.

"Yes as long as they are happy. I can be happy with that. They're my friends. I wish them the best." Even though he said it out loud, Danny knew he was lying but he wouldn't admit that to himself, but he had to try, for the sake of their friendship. He stood and started to walk home steeping in deep anguish. His thoughts lingered on Sam, of the first moment when he finally realized something that had been building slowly for a long time. That he loved her. He was crazy about her. Sam was caustic and hilarious and sweet and sour and a million contradictions rolled into one. She was smart and beautiful and everything he ever dreamed of in a girl, plus she had courage and a spine. She stood up for everything she believed in without apology and nothing, not even an angry, fire breathing ghost could make her back down. He admired that, feeling that he was rather cowardly himself.

"Oh Sam!" Danny groaned. "Why?" He continued to walk, head down until he ended up coming face to face with Sam and Tucker. Again.

"Dude!" Tucker asked. "What happened to you back there at the Nasty Burger?"

"We need to tell you something Danny," Sam said. She and Tucker were standing arm in arm. Smiling. They were actually smiling. Tucker looked smug. Danny's hand formed into a fist and he had to desperatly fight the urge to punch him in that smiling face. He felt something in him was being pulled, like a rubber band, tighter and tighter. He couldn't take much more without snapping.

"The other day," Tucker said, "When we talked. I realized that I have feelings of my own for Sam. You weren't ever going to do something about it. So I did. You snooze you loose." That was it. That was all it took. Danny couldn't remain human any longer he changed to ghost form and advanced on Tucker, his eyes red and a fierce angry expression on his face.

"Don't you hurt him!" Sam screamed and she stepped between the two. Danny forcefully pushed Sam out of his way and attacked Tucker. Sam jumped back up and grabbed Danny. He pushed he away again and went after Tucker, who was trying to get away.

"Danny Fenton I hate you!" Sam screamed. Danny stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Sam. "I hate you forever!" She continued. "Go away! I don't want to see you! I don't want to talk to you! Get out of my sight!" Danny closed his eyes for a second and then in a flash was gone. Sam could hear Vlad laughing.

Sam wished she could gain control of herself as the ghost overshadowing her went through her closet.

"Oh look at this! Pretty!" The ghost exclaimed as she pulled out the frilliest pinkest concoction she could find. Sam didn't know if she could put up with the torture of not only being dressed in the frills but if she could stand the humiliation of being seen in something so rancidly pink.

"Oh Sammy! Sammy!" said the ghost. "We will go to many balls together…"

"Balls?" Sam thought. "Balls?" It's the ghost princess? The one with the amulet? Sam knew who was overshadowing her now. But how to reach her? The phone rang. Vlad, who was no longer over shadowing Tucker, who was now tied up in the corner, grabbed Sam by the arm.

"It's him!" answer it. "Don't mess up!"

"Hello, Manson residence," Sam, but not Sam said. "Sam Manson speaking."

"Sam. It's me, Danny. Please don't hang up. I'm sorry Sam."

"I know," Sam, but not Sam said. "You were upset. But that doesn't excuse you for beating up on Tuck."

"I know. I'm sorry" asked Danny. "I don't want to lose your friendship Sam. Yours or Tucks."

"Right," said Sam, but not Sam. "It's not like you and I were together or anything." Sam the real Sam was doing everything she could to disrupt the ghost overshadowing her. If she could just make her slip up. Just give Danny a little clue that something was wrong. What was this ghost's weakness? Suddenly an idea came over her and she directed her thoughts toward a ball. "Danny won't take you to the ball," She thought over and over again.

Finally Sam, but not Sam pouted to Danny over the phone, "You won't take me to the ball, and I so wanted to go to the ball!"

"The ball? Danny asked. Vlad grabbed the ghost in alarm.

"I mean, you didn't ask me out," Sam, but not Sam corrected.

"Tucker did." The ghost started going on about all the lovely things about Tucker. But Danny's attention was caught. Sam would have crossed her fingers if she could have.

Finally Danny said, "Now listen to me closely Sammykins. I never want to see you again. I will never come over to your house again. Don't expect me to be rescuing you and Tucker from ghosts anymore." Then, he hung up.

"He says he never wants to talk to her again," the ghost told Vlad. "Good," Vlad said. "He's angry, and hopefully a little more will push him over the edge and I'll win!"

**Ok I rewrote, reformatted and now I don't have time to write chapter 3. Do you want Chapter 3? Should I even bother. I won't have to rewrite chapter 3, I've got my momentum going I think. Just a little help from my reviewers is all I'll need. I've very rusty at writing. Thanks to my reviewers for the help. I need it badly.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Danny could barely contain the joy and relief he was feeling as he hung up the phone. He had called to plead for forgiveness. Life without his friends would be unthinkable. Danny was prepared to do anything Sam asked, even exposing his secret to the world, just so that he didn't lose her. But instead of angry Sam he found someone else. A ghost to be exact and he knew just who she was. The princess ghost. But, why was she overshadowing Sam? And what about Tucker? He sat down on his bed for a moment and wished he consult his friends about this. He couldn't imagine fighting ghosts without them, and at the moment he felt pretty clueless. His emotions had been on a wild ride for the last few hours and it was all catching up to him.

"Sam doesn't love Tuck!" Danny said to himself as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I haven't lost her….yet". He opened his blue eyes and found his sister, Jazz standing at the door.

She gave him a wide eyed look and said. "Sam loves Tuck? What?" Danny nearly jumped out of his skin. In the past he would have had to hide what was going on, but ever since he found out that Jazz knew his secret, they'd grown closer and he found that he could confide in her. He began telling her the story.

"But it's not them," Danny assured Jazz who was beginning to look a little ill. "They are being overshadowed by ghosts. But I don't know who they are or why they're doing this".

Jazz shuddered, "Just the thought," she said "The mere thought of Tucker and Sam linked romantically is just, creepy!"

"You're telling me!" Danny exclaimed. "I was about to go crazy."

"Crazy?" Jazz asked. "You mean evil? Crazy?" She spun her finger around on the side of her head. Danny wondered if she could open her eyes any wider, and if she did, would they pop out of her head? On a normal occasion he would have said something to her, but he didn't have time to be pummeled by his sister. He needed to save his friends.

"Yeah," he answered blushing. "They're my best friends Jazz. I couldn't handle the thought of losing them."

"You mean you couldn't handle the thought of losing Sam, especially to Tuck," Jazz teased. She saw the hurt expression on Danny's face so she chose not to pursue her teasing, for now. There would be plenty of opportunities later.

"I need to go now!" Danny said as he started to turn ghost but Jazz stopped him.

"Hold on Danny," She said. "You don't want to rush into this. You don't know what's going on or who's doing this. They don't know you're on to them. I think Sam and Tucker are safe for now." Danny stopped and listened to his sister.

"How can a ghost overshadow someone without you knowing it?" Jazz asked.

Danny shook his head in confusion. "They have to be pretty powerful. I've had it happen before."

"And what ghost would want to hurt you?" asked Jazz.

"Pretty much all of the Ghost Zone I think," answered Danny.

"Oh great Danny we're really narrowing things down here." Jazz tapped Danny's desk and looked around the room thoughtfully. "Okay who would try to drive you crazy by creating a love triangle between you, Sam and Tucker?" Jazz and Danny looked at each other with an expression of dawning understanding.

"Vlad!" they said together.

Jazz punched Danny in the arm. "Jinx!"

"I'll kill him!" Danny declared, his sense of anger suddenly renewed. "I'll make him regret the day he went ghost.! I'll send him so far into the Zone that…"

"Whoa!" Jazz said as she grabbed Danny who was already half way out the door. She spun him around and came face to face with wickedly red eyes. She stepped back in fear then gathered her composure together. "That's just what he wants Danny!" she said. "He's trying to drive you to the dark side!"

Danny smirked, "Dark side? What is this? Star Wars?" Jazz kicked at Danny and made him sit down.

"You've got to make him think that his plan isn't working. That you are perfectly happy with Tucker and Sam being involved together romantically." Jazz flipped her red hair off her shoulders. "If he thinks his plan isn't working, maybe he'll just…"

"Give up and go home?" Danny interrupted. "I don't think so. He's here to do something and he's not going to leave until he has either accomplished that something or I send him screaming into the Ghost Zone." Danny rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and gave his sister a sheepish look. "Besides, I don't think I could bare to see Sam and Tucker kissing again."

Jazz put her hand on her brother's shoulder. "You've got to do it Danny," she said. "If you want to get Sam…and Tucker back safe and sound. Besides, you were going to try and be happy for them anyway, wasn't that your purpose for calling Sam?"

Danny laughed nervously and looked down as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh yeah. I forgot."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Danny took a deep breath as he walked into school. He didn't know if he could do it, pretend to act like everything was fine with Tucker and Sam, and that he wasn't being driven insane with jealousy, even though he knew they were being overshadowed.

People were looking at him and whispering as he walked down the hall. Many gave him a wide berth, as if they expected something bad to happen. He turned the corner to go to his locker and that's when he saw them. Again, they were kissing. Danny shuddered then pasted on a bright smile and walked over to his two friends.

"Good morning." He said. Sam and Tucker separated. The look they gave him was pure shock. "Listen," Danny continued. "So you guys are together. That's great. I'm happy for you. Forgive me for yesterday. I was just caught a little off guard." He grabbed both of his friends, one in each arm and hugged them. "But now that I've had the opportunity to think things through, well….this is great!" He pulled them away with him. To class. People continued to whisper and stare. Sam and Tucker look bewildered and became even more so as they were forced to sit through Lancer's class.

Sam laughed to herself well as best she could under the circumstances. She hoped Danny had a plan. He had to have to be playing things off like he was. Sam her body was never very far away from Tucker, but soon they'd have to separate. Vlad had given Princess very specific instructions not to talk to anyone, at all costs. But this was Casper High and Sam had declared herself Tucker's girl and people were not going to let that pass without question.

"So loser," Paulina said as she came to stand over the desk Sam was sitting at. "You finally decided to dump the Fenton loser and took up with the Foley one. That's cold! I never thought you'd be the type of girl to do that….I'm impressed."

"Thank you," Sam, but not Sam answered.

"I've always thought you were different," Paulina continued. "But you're just like all of us, except you come wrapped up in loser packaging."

"Thank you," Sam, but not Sam answered. Sam herself was witnessing all of this with rage. She was seething inside. Forget Danny Phantom, Vlad had a new enemy to fear, and her name was Sam Manson.

"And by the way," Paulina said over her shoulder as she walked away. "Love the pink. You should wear it more often."

"Thank you," said Sam, but not Sam. Sam herself screamed in frustration and anger.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Sam, but not Sam sat at her desk, waiting. For what she didn't know. She'd just sit here until Vlad came back to get her. She turned her head. Did she hear something? Yes! She did. Someone was calling her! Vlad had come to rescue her from the torment which was art class. She ran out the door and came face to face with a green eyed, white haired boy. A boy she recognized right away.

"Uh oh!" she said and tried to run back into the class, but Danny grabbed her, they both became invisible and he and dragged her away.

"Come walk with me, whoever you are, we need to talk," Danny said. He pulled her into the boys bathroom and they rematerialized. She looked around in alarm.

"I need to get back to class Danny," She said. "You won't change my mind by bringing me into this hall of horrors."

"You can drop the charade Princess," Danny said. "I know it's you."

The expression on Sam's face became one of disappointment. "Oh," she said. "You do?"

"Yes." Danny said in exasperation. "And I want you to stop overshadowing Sam right now. And tell me why you're doing this! It's Vlad isn't it?"

Sam began to shake, "It was all his idea. He said he'd take me to the ball if I helped him. He says if he can tear you away from the ones you love that you'll become just like him."

"Get out!" Danny growled. The princess squeaked then floated out of Sam. Sam fell forward into Danny's arms, dazed and disoriented. He held on to her a little tighter than he had to and glared at the Princess. "Get out of here before I use the Fenton Thermos on you!"

The princess' shoulders drooped. "Does this mean I don't get to go to the ball?" Danny growled at her and she vanished. He directed his attention to Sam who was pushing herself away.

"Thanks!" she said looking down at herself. "Though really Danny couldn't you have done it sooner? Saved me from the pink?"

Danny examined Sam a moment then smiled. "You look good in Pink."

"I'm going to have to kill you for that Danny Fenton…" Sam started to say.

"Later," Danny interrupted. "Right now we need to figure out how to save Tucker.

**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Danny and Sam walked down the hall hand in hand. Everyone did double takes as they passed by. To Sam's mortification she could hear them whispering. "The love birds are back together? What happened to her and Foley? She sure moves fast that Goth girl. Why aren't you a Goth girl like her? Shut up you geek!"

Danny's hand tightened on hers. "Ignore them," he said. "Besides Sam Manson, when did you start caring about what other people thought of you?" Sam opened and closed her mouth a few times. She wasn't able to formulate a reply before they stood at the door to Tucker's class.

"You'll need to get him," Danny said. "You know where to lead him?" Sam nodded. She gave Danny a searching look. "Don't be scared," he said. "Even if you're overshadowed again, I'll save you." He gave her one of his devastatingly handsome goofy grins and that's all she needed.

'My hero," she laughed, hoping she didn't sound to serious.

Sam stuck her head inside the room and called Tucker. He looked like he was about to jump out of his skin. "Sam!" He looked alarmed and came out of the class.

"Sam." He said again and grabbed her arm and pinched it.

"Ouch!" Sam hissed. "What was that for?"

Tucker looked around warily, even up. "I've been overshadowed…I think. I can't remember. Sam gave him a wide eyed look. Was this a test? Had Vlad left Tucker? Where had he gone and when would he be back?

"Strange," replied Sam. "Come with me. I have to show you something." She pulled Tucker with her as she ran down the hall. She pushed Tucker into an empty class room then looked around. Someone tapped her shoulder and she screamed and turned to see Danny floating just a little bit off the ground, smiling at her.

"You scared me!" Sam said as she pushed at Danny.

"Tucker isn't overshadowed anymore," Danny told Sam. "I saw Vlad taking off with the Princess. I think they took off."

"What's going on?" Tucker asked.

"There isn't much time to fill you in Tuck," Danny answered as he grabbed both of his friends and went they all phased to invisible. "Sam will do her best on the way."

"On the way where?" Both Sam and Tucker asked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxxxx

"Danny? Sweetie! Are you all right?" Maddie Fenton asked as her son ran into the kitchen. "Why aren't you in school?" Her eyes flickered over to Sam and Tucker who bounced into Danny as they followed close behind.

"Ummm Mom," Danny said. "There were some ghosts!"

"Ghosts?" Maddie asked.

"Did someone say, Ghosts?" Jack Fenton asked as he popped his head into the room. He looked at Danny, Sam and Tucker for a moment then asked. "What are you doing out of school?"

"There are ghosts at the school Mr. Fenton," Sam said. Nothing more needed to be said.

"Grab our new Fenton Ghost Cleaner Upper Maddie my dear. It's time to kick some ghost butt!" Jack then ran from the kitchen and out of the house, his wife close behind them.

"How much time do we have?" Tucker asked as he turned and started rummaging through the refrigerator. He came out with a fried chicken leg between his teeth. Sam shuddered.

"I don't know," Danny said as he sat down at the table. "I don't even know what to do next."

"Find Vlad!" Sam said. "Duh." She grabbed an apple off the table and threw it at Danny's head. He caught it and smiled at her.

"Maybe he went back to Wisconsin." Tucker said between bites of chicken. "Since we foiled his evil plan." His facial expression changed to one of worry. "Danny, I just remembered something. Vlad isn't very good at overshadowing. How did he do it so convincingly?"

"Practice maybe," Danny guessed. "I don't know. Lets go up to my room. I don't feel comfortable talking about this here. Who knows when Mom and Dad will be back."

"But first," Danny said as he approached Tucker and Sam with the Fenton Ghost Finder. "We just need to make sure. It's not that I doubt you. But…"

"One ghost detected," the voice of the Fenton Ghost Finder announced.

"And that's me." Said Danny. Both Tucker and Sam gave him an exasperated look then followed him up to his room.

"Paranoid much Danny?" Sam asked.

"If you'd been through what I'd been through the last 24 hours, you'd be paranoid too." Danny answered as he flopped himself down on his bed.

"Ok," Tucker said as he sat and pulled out his PDA. "Exactly what have you been going through the last 24 hours? Other than figuring out that Vlad had overshadowed me and Sam. Why would he do that?" Sam and Danny looked at each other. Who was going to talk first? How would Tucker react?

"Ok," Sam said. "The ghost overshadowing me left me aware of what was going on." She took a deep breath and looked at Danny again. He nodded in encouragement. "Vlad was trying to convince Danny that you and I were….

Tucker looked up from his PDA in horror. "You and I were what?" Sam looked back at him meaningfully. "No!" Tucker said in denial. "No way!" He started laughing. "Who would believe something as ludicrous as that? Sam looked at Danny who was looking sheepish and rubbing the back of his neck. "No way!" Tucker laughed nearly rolling around on the floor in laughter. Once he regained his composure he looked at Sam. "What did he do?" he asked, pointing at Danny.

Sam looked at Danny. Danny looked at Sam and they both seemed to be at a loss for words. "I um," Danny started.

"He tried to beat you up," Sam finished.

"You what?" Tucker exclaimed. "You were going to beat me up? No way!" He started to laugh harder. "Remind me to never get between you and Sam. Love birds."

"We're not love birds," Danny and Sam said in unison and looked at each other for a moment, doubtfully.

"Yeah, yeah and De Nile is a river in Egypt too," Tucker said as he stood and brushed himself off. "Listen, you two need to talk. There are some things you need to get straightened out and really, I don't want to be a part of it. I'm going back down to the kitchen to get something to eat. I'm starving. When I get back, I expect some sort of resolution between the two of you. Then we'll devise a plan to do something about Vlad. Got it?" Both Danny and Sam nodded. "Good," Tucker said as he left the room. Purposefully slamming the door behind him.

Sam and Danny looked at each other for a moment. Neither was sure what to say. Danny sat up and put his feet on the floor. "I'm sorry Sam," he said. "I don't know what came over me. The thought of you and Tucker together…kissing, just seemed so wrong."

"Yeah," Sam said and laughed weakly. "Pretty gross." She sat down beside him. "You were pretty mad though. Scary mad."

"Yeah," Danny said and looked into Sam's amythest eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "I felt scary mad."

"Imagine Vlad thinking he could turn you evil by making you think Tucker and I were a couple." Sam continued.

"Yeah," was all Danny said. He wasn't sure what else to say. He'd defiantly given himself away, and he knew Sam was sitting there waiting for him to admit it. But he couldn't. This was Sam he was talking to. His best friend. The person he most depended on. Why couldn't he just tell her? He looked down at his hands. Maybe it was because he depended on her too much. She just meant too much to him.

Sam took a deep breath. Okay so he couldn't admit it. It was that horrible a concept to him. She understood. It was better not to press him on the matter. But, she'd kept the secret back for so long and there were just too many secrets for her to hold this one in for any longer.

"Sam," Danny said.

"Danny," Sam said.

"I think I may have fallen in love with you!" they said together. Then looked at each other stunned.

"You have?" they asked, in unison.

Sam stood up and looked at Danny. "Ok that's just freaky."

"Yeah," Danny said and looked back down at his feet.

Sam sighed in exasperation. "So our big secret is out," She said trying to prod Danny to talk. "We really are love birds."

"Yeah," Danny replied. Sam growled at him and moved to throw a book at his head but he stopped her. "I don't know what else to say Sam. What else is there to say? I mean, this is kinda anti-climatic."

"Ha!" Sam laughed. "You have been studying English."

Danny shrugged, "Well a little, I do have a C average to maintain." His eyes softened as he looked at Sam. "I just don't think I can give you a grand declaration of love like you deserve. Grand declarations and romance and flowers. I just don't know how. I've loved you for about as long as I can remember and have been terrified to tell you."

Sam sat back down and took Danny's hand. She held it palm up and examined the lines on his hand. She wasn't sure what to say. She didn't think she could manage any grand declaration of love either. She'd been hiding her feelings for Danny for so long, now that things were out in the open, she was at a loss for words too.

"You're still wearing pink you know," Danny told her. Sam's eyes widened in horror. She jumped up and looked at herself in the mirror on Danny's closet. She covered her face with her hands and…was she crying? Danny jumped up and put his arms around her.

"Don't cry Sam," Danny said. "I think Jazz might have some cloths you can borrow. If not maybe nice hazmat suit."

Sam hit at Danny's chest. "I'm not crying you big goof! I'm laughing. I can't believe I'm wearing pink! My mother would pee herself!" Danny personally thought that pink looked good on her, but he wasn't going to say anything or he might get himself killed. He tightened his hold around her and wondered if she'd kill him for that.

"You know," Danny said. "We don't have to rush things if you don't want." Sam nodded her head and leaned into Danny's arms around her. She looked bit her lip as she looked up at him. She could tell it was hard for him to make eye contact with her, now that she knew how he felt. She wondered if it really registered with him that she felt the same way. Tucker was right, someone needed to make a move or they were going to be going around in circles forever dancing around their feelings.

Sam slid her hand behind Danny's neck and reached up on her tip toes as she pulled his head down and kissed him on the lips. Danny hesitated for a moment then returned the embrace which quickly ignited into a blaze. Finally they broke apart. Sam was going to say something but Danny began to shower her face with little quick little kisses. She giggled and tilted her head as he kissed the hollow of her neck under ear. Soon he returned to her mouth where they kissed again. They both felt that this sweet embrace could have gone on forever, but suddenly the door popped open and they were blinded by camera flashes.

"Ha ha!" Tucker laughed. "Preserved for an eternity." He turned to Jazz who was standing behind him, her mouth hanging open in shock. "Pay up Jazz. That will be five big ones."

"I'll give you five big ones!" Sam yelled as she tried to grab the camera from Tucker. He laughed and ran around the room, some how tripping over one of Danny's shoes.

"Help Jazz!" Tucker cried. "Help! help! It's two against one!" Jazz just shook her head. Her eyes met Danny's questioningly. He smiled back at her as Sam and Tucker wrestled on the floor for the camera.

"What about Vlad?" Jazz whispered. Danny shrugged his shoulders. Jazz looked perturbed. She walked into the room and ripped the camera from Tucker's grip. Both Sam and Tucker stopped and looked at her.

"I'm glad you all have time for such jocularity," she said. "But have you forgotten about Vlad?" Sam and Tucker stopped laughing and looked at Danny. Danny sighed and sat down. He really wished that he could put all this aside and just relax with his friends. As he told Tucker and Sam. He felt like he'd been through a lot in the last few days. His gaze fell on Sam who was again sneering at her pink outfit in the mirror. He wanted to spend some time with her. He wanted to explore these new, yet not so new feelings with her. An idea sprang into his mind.

"I have an idea," he said. "Jazz you keep an eye on Tuck." Danny quickly went ghost and grabbed Sam's hand. "We'll be back." Before anyone could say anything else, Danny and Sam phased out and were gone. Jazz opened and closed her mouth a few times, letting out a small squeak each time.

Tucker laughed. "I think we've both been had." Jazz gave him a wide eyed look. Tucker gave her a thoughtful look and asked, "Do you think if you opened your eyes any wider, they might pop out?" Jazz growled in exasperation and stormed out of the room. Tucker smiled to himself then laid down on Danny's bed. He felt satisfied as if he had had a master plan himself, which had all fallen into place. "And now time for some zees," he said. "Before the love birds return." He chuckled and closed his eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"I feel so much better," Sam said as she walked back into her bedroom after changing out of the pink concoction she'd been overshadowed into wearing. She was back in her black tee, black skirt and big clunky black boots. She felt happy. Danny was laying on her couch, eyes closed snoring lightly. "It didn't take me that long to get change," she whispered as she stood over him. After taking a few deep breaths, Sam decided she should let him sleep. She pulled a blanket over him and kissed his forehead then walked over to her desk and pulled out her journal, wondering what she should write.

Thirty minutes later, Sam absorbed in her journaling felt a gentle tug on her hair. She jumped, grabbed and attacked. She'd ask questions later.

"Ouch!" Danny said as she tackled him to the floor. "Was that necessary?"

Sam laughed wickedly as she pinned Danny to the carpet. They both knew he could over power her at any moment and turn the tables, but they preferred to let things stay as they were. Sam's breath caught as she looked into Danny's eyes. She's always loved his beautiful baby blues. She bent down and mussed his hair. He laughed and her toes curled. This time he took the initiative and pulled her down to him and kissed the tip of her nose. Sam gave him a wry smile.

"Is that it?" she asked. "Is that all I get?"

"You want something more?" Danny asked as he pulled Sam down to lay beside him on the carpet. Sam didn't have time to say anything at all before he gathered her into his arms and kissed her gently. "My Sam." He said. Sam closed her eyes and he kissed her again. They savored the leisurely exploration of their lips sliding against each other. No Jazz or Tucker to interrupt them. The only problem they faced was the threat of Vlad Plasimus lurked in the corners of their mind. Both worried about the irritating hybrid.

Danny loosened his hold, "Are you thinking about Vlad too?" He asked.

Sam took a deep breath and sat up, "Yeah. I can't help but worry about what he's up to right now. He wants you to turn evil Danny. He's going use everything he can against you, to make sure that you do. Especially me."

Danny sat up and put his arm around Sam's shoulder. She sighed and leaned into him. "I'm a liability aren't I ?"

"No Sam, " he replied. "You're an asset. You make me stronger." He feathered his fingers through her dark hair and she shivered. She turned herself and looked at him. He didn't shy away from her gaze this time. Sam's breath caught as he placed his hand against her face. He ran his thumb lightly over her mouth and she closed her eyes. Danny leaned in and kissed her. Again. Again? He was kissing Sam? Yes he was, and not for the first time either. And to top things off she wasn't mad at him for it and this was no fake out make out. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he pressed his lips against hers. He could also feel himself trembling. Danny steadied himself by holding Sam closer. Her lips parted beneath his and the kiss deepened. Sam wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss with heart stopping intensity. At least Danny felt like his heart was going to stop simply from the joy and pleasure of it all. He never wanted to let her go. But thoughts which shouldn't have been intruding on a tender moment like this began marching through his head. Danny's heart squeezed painfully at these intrusive thoughts. He knew what would happen if he ever lost her, and that scared him almost as much as the thought of losing her did.

It was almost imperceptible, but Sam could feel that Danny had withdrawn from her. She knew what was going to follow his mental withdraw. She didn't want to face that. At the moment she didn't care about Vlad or any other ghost, including his secret of being Danny Phantom. It had taken a long time to get Danny where she wanted him, and she wasn't about to let him go so easily. Sam knew there was a point where emotions, wants and well, hormones could take over from reason. The very person who had lectured her on that was Danny's mother. But she didn't want to think of Danny's mother and the assumptions she had made about her and Danny oh those many months ago. Sam just wanted to drown in the emotions and the pleasure of being in Danny's arms. It wouldn't take much to push out what ever thoughts were pulling him away from her and refocus him back to her.

Sam slid her hands down Danny's back then under the hem of his shirt. His skin was warm beneath her hands as she slowly skimmed them up his back. Sam lightly traced her fingers around to his sides, trying not to tickle him enough that he pulled away. Danny trembled again and the distancing kiss flamed to life. Sam would have smiled if she could have. His undivided attention was hers again, and she knew it was her decision on how far to take things. And with that her thoughts skidded to a halt. Exactly how far did she want to take this? All the way! All the way! Her body screamed at her as Danny's hands began a caress of their own, against her bare skin. But it was now that the lecture Danny's mother gave her came back to her.

"Emotions generate desire, Sweetie," Maddie Fenton had told a blushing Sam who at the time wondered why Danny's mom of all people was talking with her about the birds and the bees. Sam knew about the birds and the bees. She wasn't stupid. But it seemed Maddie Fenton needed to have her say, so Sam listened. "Desire will cause you to do some things you may not be ready for. Once you leap over that chasm Sweetie, you just can't go back. It complicates and changes everything. It generates even more emotions and can cloud the clarity of your relationship and situation." Sam of course assured her that things between her and Danny were on a friendship only basis and Maddie Fention simply smiled knowingly. "Just promise me Sam Sweetie, that if that time every comes when you're standing at that precipice, you know what you're doing. You'll never be able to go back and things will never quite be the same again."

This time it was Danny who felt the change, the distancing from Sam. His thoughts were clouded with the pleasure of her mouth on his and the feeling of her warm hands on his skin, and the tingling warmth that rushed through his whole body. Even though he felt as though his blood was on fire and each beat of his heart seemed to scream out for more, he still was able to logically see where all of this was going. But, for the life of him he knew he couldn't stop, he was on a run away train. It was Sam who would have to decide whether to stop or go forward. The stronger part of him begged her with his touch, with his kisses to go forward, but the other part of him the weaker sensible side begged her to stop. It was then that they pulled away and looked at each other questioningly.

"I love you Sam," Danny told her. "So very much."

Sam took a few deep breaths to calm herself. All she needed to do was kiss him and they would have plunged past the point of no return and their lives would be changed for good or for bad, forever. Sam ached to jump off that cliff. The blood singing in her veins and the tingling warmth spreading down her stomach ordered her to move forward. The look in Danny's eyes begged her.

"I love you too Danny," Sam said as she let her arms around him relax and he let her pull away from him. "So very much." She looked down at her hands feeling slightly embarrassed. "I just don't think that now is the right time to…"

"I agree," said Danny quickly stopping what she was going to say. "We have our whole lives to make decisions about that. Right now we have other things to worry about."

"Yes" Sam agreed. "It would be wrong to add another complication to our situation.

Danny paused. "You've been talking to my mother, haven't you?" Sam laughed and nodded her head. "I'll have to get even with her some day." Danny growled and the smiled a little, "Or thank her maybe." Though neither of them were thankful that his mother had some how intruded on such an intimate moment. They were always being interrupted some way or another.

Sam stood and straightened her clothes. "We should get back to Tucker before he thinks we…"

"Tucker is going to think we did no matter what we say or do," Danny warned her. Sam shrugged her shoulders and gave Danny a look that said she wasn't above making Tucker pay for teasing remarks. "I'm going ghost!" Danny called. Sam shielded her eyes against the flash that would change Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom. Sam took his hand and they flew away, back toward Danny's house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Vlad had been thwarted. He admitted that freely to himself. What he couldn't figure out is how Danny figured out that Sam was being overshadowed. It was Princess he knew, but what had she let slip? He looked over at her dancing across his ballroom. He wished he had been able to talk someone else into his plan, Ember maybe. But she told him she had ghost fish to fry elsewhere, and besides she was not about to go into business with Vlad Plasimus, all of Ghost Zone knew his plans and there were mighty few ghosts who would be willing to join him, even if it was against Danny Phantom.

"I have to think of a new strategy, " Vlad now Masters said to himself as he watched the Princess dancing with herself to the music of the imaginary ball Vlad had set up, as promised. She didn't seem to care as long as he took a few turns with him across the floor. Of course he'd had the ballroom built with the beautiful Maddie Fenton in mind. He imagined how lovely it would be to skim with her across the floor, waltzing the night away. He sighed to himself and walked to the window. A new plan. A new plan. He had to think of something else to turn Danny to his side. But what? Disrupting his friendships didn't help. The kid just had too much goodness in him. Vlad's angry expression softened. Danny's goodness was obviously thanks to his Maddie. "My Maddie." He growled to himself. "How do I win you?"

So, Danny wasn't much like Vlad. He wasn't set aflame with jealously. He felt too strongly about his friends to let anything get between them. "Come on Vlad old boy," he said to himself. "Think! Think! Think!" Another grin spread across Vlad's face. He knew what he needed to do. "Daniel is the good boy and his friends are the glue. Take them away and he'll turn into you!" Vlad said in a sing song voice. He stretched out his arms and laughed as he turned into Plasimus. The time for thinking was over. He had to strike and strike fast, while Danny and his friends were still off balance.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

Tucker woke up with a start. He was still in Danny's room. He looked at the clock. "Man," he said. "Those love birds have been gone a long time." He picked up his cell phone and called home to let his parents know where he was and that he'd be staying over at the Fenton house for dinner. He hadn't been invited of course, but Tucker could smell the delicious scent of meat loaf drifting in and Maddie always made plenty.

"Where's Danny?" Maddie asked as Tucker sat down at the table, at the place she'd sat for him. She was quite used to Tucker inviting himself to dinner. She had an inkling that he'd go home and eat there as well. "And Sam?" she continued.

"Ummm," Tucker started, at a loss for words. Where were Danny and Sam? They hadn't run into any trouble had they? He was about to make up some lie about the library when the duo in question bounded down the stairs, both looking a little flushed.

"Hey Mom," Danny said as he sat down at the table. Maddie eyed her son suspiciously then looked at Sam. Who was eyeing the meat loaf on the table with horror. Maddie patted Sam on the back and placed a nice green salad in front of the girl. She looked back and forth between Sam and Danny for a moment then called Jack and Jazz to the table.

"Where did the pink go?" Tucker asked as he leaned toward Sam.

"It's been severely shredded," came Sam's reply. "And is now laying desolate at the bottom of a trash can."

"Aww," Danny said as he jumped in on the conversation. "But you looked so pretty dressed up all in pink." He grinned at the sour expression on her face. Tucker got ready to duck but nothing happened. No retaliation from Sam. No flying apples, books, boots, silverware or salad. Just a smile.

"What?" Tucker said, "No retaliation? No smack in the head?"

"Nope," Sam replied. She opened her mouth to say something else but the sound of the door bell ringing interrupted her.

"Oh dear, who could that be?" Danny's mother said as she started toward the door. Danny stood up and stopped her.

"I'll get it," he said. Maddie patted Danny's shoulder and turned back to the pot boiling on the stove. Sam and Tucker looked at each other then ran after Danny.

The door bell rang again. "Hold on to your shorts!" Danny yelled. "I'm coming." He swung the door open and who was standing there? None other than Vlad Masters himself.

"Good evening, Danny," he said, his eyes gleaming evilly.

"What do you want?" Danny growled.

"Why Daniel, since when do I need to want something to pay a visit to my dear, dear friends, the Fentons?" Danny gave him a warning look. He was fully prepared to slam the door in Vlad's face, or better yet go ghost and kick his a...

"Vlad?" Maddie called as she came up behind Danny. "Come in! It's so good to see you." She pushed Danny aside and motioned for Vlad to enter. "Jack," she called over her shoulder. Guess who is here to see us?" Vlad shot Danny a triumphant look and followed Maddie into the house.

"Vlad!" Sam whispered as Danny walked by. "What's he doing here?"

"Causing more trouble no doubt," replied Tucker as he poked at his PDA. Danny said nothing. Sam gave him a worried look as they went back to the kitchen.

Vlad was sitting in Jack's spot laughing at something Maddie had said. Jack was sitting in Danny's spot and Jazz was sitting at the table looking wide eyed. She looked at her brother and stood.

"Danny!" Jazz squeaked. "I forgot! There is something I need to show you!" She grabbed Danny by the arm and dragged him out of the kitchen. Sam and Tucker looked at each other then jumped up and followed after Jazz and Danny.

"What is Vlad doing here?" Jazz after Sam and Tucker appeared in the room. Shutting the door behind them.

"Causing trouble no doubt," the three friends said in unison.

Jazz sighed in disgust. "Sometimes I think you three all share the same brain!"

"I wish we did!" Tucker said. "These two were gone forever! If I shared a brain with them I'd know what they were up to."

Both Sam and Danny blushed. "I needed to change. I couldn't run around fighting evil ghosts in pink." Explained Sam.

"Yeah," Danny said as he nudged her. "They might think she's a lady in distress and take off with her." Sam socked Danny in the arm. "Ouch!" he said and rubbed the spot she hit.

Jazz crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her feet as she glared at Danny and Sam. "I'm glad you two can be so cavalier about the fact that Vlad is downstairs…flirting with Mom."

Danny, Sam and Tucker looked at each other and sighed. Yes they needed to get serious about the issue of Vlad being in their house, but a certain amount of tension which had been building up between the three friends was gone and now that it was, they could barely contain their happiness.

"Okay. Okay," Tucker said as he whipped out his PDA. "If it's all right with the lovebirds we'll get down to business now." He looked up at Danny and Sam.

"We're not," Danny and Sam said together then stopped and smiled at each other. "We're not, not lovebirds!" They said together, almost as though they'd realized it for the very first time.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Said Tucker who sat down and turned his attention back to his PDA.

Jazz narrowed her eyes at the two, lovebirds. She put her hands on her hips as she looked at them. "So you two are together now? Officially? A couple?"

Danny looked questioningly at Sam. She opened and closed her mouth a few times and shrugged her shoulders. Danny followed suit. Tucker rolled his eyes and Jazz sighed. When they were together earlier they really didn't have the time to explore the issue. Well no, they had the time, they were just too busy exploring other things. The way Danny saw it, they were together. He just didn't want to say anything in front of Jazz.

Sam felt her face flush. She'd assumed that they were together, but given Danny's hesitance she wasn't so sure now. In light of what happened that afternoon, she certainly considered them to be together, and if he said they weren't then…she'd rip his head off. She smiled sweetly at Danny who smiled back and blushed a little.

"Like I said," Tucker announced as he cleared his throat. "All we have to go on right now is that Vlad, for some reason." He cast a hard look at Danny and Sam. "Decided that Danny would turn evil if Sam and ummm I were a couple."

"But that didn't work." Jazz said as she eyed Danny for a moment thoughtfully. "I mean what makes Vlad think that anything he could do would turn Danny evil? Danny certainly wouldn't turn evil. Look at him. He's just too good to go bad." Danny gave his sister a look that said he was going to gag if she kept going.

"He wants Danny to turn evil because then Danny might be on his side," Sam said. "But there's no guarantee that Evil Danny would do anything to help Vlad. Danny would never destroy Vlad. He's had a few opportunities and well, just hasn't done it. Evil Danny wouldn't have any problems disposing of an enemy."

Danny took a deep breath. He wasn't so sure what Sam was saying was true. He certainly felt like destroying Vlad earlier today, and he would have even without letting go of his human side and going evil. He didn't even like the thought or the term, going evil. Everyone said "going evil", like it was just as easy as "going ghost". Since his confrontation with Evil Dan the subject of his potential evil had come up a lot. It made him unhappy. It wasn't like he was an unstable person. It wasn't even like he couldn't control himself. Ok, he could name a few instances where he had difficulty controlling himself, but those didn't count. He felt a blush rising to his cheeks and looked up to find Sam, Tucker and Jazz looking at him expectantly.

"What?" he asked as he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. Both Jazz and Tucker smirked.

"Danny?" Sam asked. "Is something wrong."

"Yeah," he answered. "Vlad is downstairs and he's here to try to get me to turn evil. So yeah I'd say there's something wrong."

"Hey at least we've been ghost free!" Tucker said, trying to lighten up.

"And Valerie free," Sam added.

Danny groaned, "Don't say that. The minute someone says that all hell usually breaks loose!" As if on cue, a great crashing and banging came from downstairs. A blue mist floated from Danny's mouth and he shivered. Danny raised his eyebrows at his friends. "See what I mean?" he said.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Everyone ran downstairs. They stopped short in the kitchen. The table was flipped over. Everything was scattered on the floor. There was no one in site. Tucker sobbed at the sight of the poor meatloaf, laying on it's side on the cold floor.

Maddie's yell of "Ghost! Duck!" drifted up from the basement and Jack yelled, "Don't worry Honey, I'll save you."

"No! I'll save you!" Maddie yelled.

"I guess that's my cue," Danny said. "Going Ghost!" He changed into his ghostly form and took off down into the basement without a backward glance at his sister or friends. He was sure Vlad had changed to Plasimus and was trying to take off with is mother. But he was wrong. When he made it downstairs. He found his mother standing on a counter and Jack trying to catch none other than the Box Ghost.

"Beware!" The box ghost cried. "For I am The Box Ghost. Master of all things card board and cubical! Fear me!"

"Give me a break," Danny said as he floated a few feet away from the ghost. He looked down at his parents who were busy gathering together more gear. The Box Ghost looked at Danny and panicked. He feinted left, then right then left again. He looked Danny straight in the eyes then turned and vanished back into the Ghost Zone.

"It's Ghost Invis-o-Bill!" Jack yelled as he pointed at Danny then moved to grab the Fenton Thermos. "Let's get him."

Maddie grabbed Jack's arm. "No," she said. "Let him go." They both watched as the ghost disappeared.

"Aww Maddie," Jack said.

"Don't aww Maddie me. Help me clean up the mess then we'll get back upstairs to our guest."

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Danny returned to human form when he made it upstairs and looked around. It was quiet. Too quiet. Were did Sam, Jazz and Tucker go? He slipped from the kitchen through the living room. The living room was almost completely destroyed and he slipped into panic mode. He couldn't help thinking how mad his mother was going to be when she saw this. But he was more concerned for his sister and his friends.

"Sam?" He called frantically. "Jazz? Tucker?"

"Over here Danny," came Jazz's muffled voice from the closet.

Danny ran over and opened the door, nearly ripping it from it's hinges in the process. Both Jazz and Sam were sitting on the floor huddled under a bundle of coats. "What's going on?" he asked a sense of relief flooded him at the sight of Sam. He felt weak and shaky inside. He looked further into the closet. "Where's Tucker?"

Sam stood up and tried to escape from the coats she was wrapped up in. Danny reached out helped her. "Vlad took him," Sam answered trying not to sound as shaky as she felt.

"He tried to take Sam too," Jazz said as she exited the closet. "She shot at him with the Fenton Ghost Zapper and he took off."

"Why would Vlad take off with Tucker?" Danny asked. "He knows it's just going to piss me off and I'll come after him."

"He didn't just come for Tucker," Jazz said wondering if Danny even heard her the first time. He was too busy looking at Sam. She signed in exasperation and pinched. Danny's arm.

"Ouch!" Danny exclaimed as he rubbed his arm and turned his attention to Jazz.

"He wanted to take both of them Danny." Jazz told him slowly. "At least I don't think he was after me too. He doesn't know I know about you does he?" Danny shook his head and watched as Sam walked to the center of the room and picked up Tucker's PDA.

"Forget Danny being pissed," Sam said wryly. "Tucker is going to be unbearable without this thing." She pressed a few random buttons then laughed as a picture of Valerie appeared, she was glad it wasn't Paulina. She shuddered at the thought of Paulina.

"Sam," Jazz said as she watched the girl playing with Tucker's PDA. She thought that maybe Danny, Sam and Tucker were a little too accustom to facing ghosts. They'd become very blasé about it. "I don't think you are aware of how close Vlad came to getting you! Weren't you scared." Sam slid the PDA in her pocket. "A little," she admitted. She was trying not too look at Danny who was trying not to look at her. Sam was afraid that if he said or did anything she'd start crying. Man she really didn't want to cry. Danny just wanted to grab her and hold her and not let go for as long as possible. 

Jazz sighed in exasperation then grabbed Sam and then Danny by the arm and made them face each other. "Man you guys are really useless without Tuck to think for you."

"That's not true." Danny and Sam said in unison as their eyes finally met.

Jazz smirked at them. "We really don't have a lot of time you two," she said. "Are we going after Tucker or not?"

"We're not going after anybody," Danny said as he stared into Sam's eyes. "I'm going. You two are staying here."

"Nuh uh!" Sam said as she shook her head. "You're not going into Vlad's lair without me. No way no how. Tucker is my friend too. And you're my…ummm friend and we stick together! Besides, Vlad might decide to come back for me. I'm safer with you."

"I think I should go too," Jazz said.

"No!" Danny yelled. "It would be safer and quicker if I went by myself." He put his hand on the side of Sam's face. "You'll be safe here. We can turn on the Fenton Ghost shield."

Sam blinked slowly. She was trying not to get mad at Danny. She loved him yes, but she certainly didn't need to be over protected. She could kick butt all by herself and he knew it, after all, that was the reason she was still here and not off with Tucker as one of Vlad's abductees. "You're forgetting one really important point." She said softly.

"What's that?" Danny asked. His mouth twitching as he held back a goofy grin. Why did just being near Sam make him feel so happy? He shouldn't feel so happy. Tucker was in danger and all he could think about is kissing the angry expression from Sam's face.

"The Fenton Ghost Shield can't keep Vlad out!" Sam informed him as she raised her eyebrows and dared him to tell her she had to stay. She could tell from the look of dawning understanding in his eyes that she'd won. She reached up and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry Danny. I've always taken care of myself before. Haven't I?

Danny rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "Yeah sure," He said then shot a glance at Jazz who shrugged her shoulders. "Are you still going too?" he asked.

Jazz's eyes brightened. "You want me to go too?" she asked excitedly. She ran up to Danny and Sam and gave them a big group hug. Just wait a few minutes. I need to go change.

"Don't worry," Sam said to Danny. "We're going to get Tucker back and kick some Vlad Plasimus butt!"

Danny had his reservations. Everything was different now. At least things between Sam and he were different now. His stomach began to twist in knots. Damn Vlad. Why couldn't he just leave them alone?

Jazz came running downstairs in a teal haz-mat suit not unlike her mother's. Sam rolled her eyes and looked at Danny. "What is it with your family and haz-mat suites?"

"Haz-mat suites are cool." Danny and Jazz said together then looked at each other and laughed.

Sam picked up the Fenton Thermos Tucker had dropped and slung it her shoulder. "Lets go get Tucker back!"

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Tucker watched Vlad pace around with nervous excitement. He knew that the evil ghost hybrid was upset that he failed to capture Sam as well, but he knew Danny would come after Tucker and then he'd have his opportunity. Tucker had given him a few choice words, but Vlad hadn't been interested in listening to Tucker's warnings.

Tucker wasn't scared, too badly. He was pretty sure that Vlad wouldn't do anything to hurt him, yet anyway. The only thing that bothered him was that he'd lost his PDA. He really, really needed his PDA. Then there was Princess. She kept coming over to him and telling him how much she wanted to go to the ball. He wished he had a Fenton Thermos almost as much as he wanted his PDA, he wasn't sure who he would use it on first. While the Princess ghost was annoying, she was pretty harmless, so it probably would be Vlad he'd trap.

Tucker was fiddling with his watch when he noticed Vlad tense and look around expectantly. He walked over to Tucker and whispered, "He's here!"

"And you were expecting he'd call first?" Tucker asked lamely, wishing he could think up a better line at the spur of the moment.

"Daniel," Vlad called as he transitioned into his ghost form. "I know you're there my boy. Just show yourself and let's get this over with, or I send your friend here into the Ghost Zone…permanently"

Danny appeared floating just a mere few feet away from Vlad. He just stayed there, smiling manically at Vlad. "You called me here. You got what you wanted. Now you have to pay the price!" Vlad jumped up just as Danny fired an ectoplasmic blast.

"You're trying to kill me now?" Vlad asked. "You're becoming much more like me every day Daniel." Danny ignored him and flew after him, saying nothing.

Tucker had to duck a few times as objects were hurled around the area. He looked around for a safer place to watch the fight between Danny and Vlad and cursed himself again that he'd dropped his PDA.

"Looking for this?" asked a voice behind him.

Tucker screamed like a girl as he turned around and came face to face with Sam who was holding out his PDA. "Thanks," he said feeling a little more at ease and a little embarrassed. He watched Danny and Vlad fighting for a moment. "Shouldn't we be getting out of here?" he asked.

"And go where?" Sam replied. "There is no where to go. We have to wait." She handed him the Fenton Thermos as well. And informed him that Jazz was waiting on the other side of the garden.

"What's she doing here?" Tucker asked. They hardly needed Jazz to stand and witness everything. Tucker was there with his PDA recording the whole event.

Sam laughed then ducked down as Vlad flew close. "She seems to think that Danny and I can't function properly without you and I, so she came to be the voice of reason."

Vlad caught sight of Tucker and Sam and grinned evilly. Things were working out so much better than he planned. He swooped down and before either of the two friends knew what was going on and grabbed Sam. Tucker tried to catch her feet as Vlad swooped her up in the air, kicking and screaming, but he missed. What was he hoping to do anyway? It wasn't like he'd do anything but fly along with them.

"Stop fighting or I'll drop you," Vlad warned.

"Let me go you asshole!" Sam ordered as she continued to struggle.

"I don't think that would be advisable Miss Manson," Vlad said as he indicated the height they were now flying at. Sam looked down and closed her eyes. She hated heights. When she was flying with Danny it wasn't a problem. She felt safe with him, but with Vlad she began to feel sick.

Danny swooped back around and stopped in his tracks when he saw Sam being hoisted up in the air by Vlad. If his blood could have run colder at that point it would have been frozen to ice. Of course he'd also do anything Vlad asked of him, as long as he let Sam go safe and sound. He flew around trying to assess the situation. He knew what Vlad would require in order to release Sam, and even then he couldn't be trusted to keep his word.

Vlad landed back down on the ground, keeping a tight hold on Sam who was now struggling to get away from Vlad for all she was worth. "Let me go you stupid son of a b.."

Vlad jerked Sam's arm behind her, causing her to wince in pain. "Now, now Miss Manson, that is no way for a young lady of refinement to talk."

Danny landed several feet from the two. "Let her go!" he called to Vlad. "Your fight is with me. Not her."

"I beg to differ," Vlad said. "This girl here has caused me no end of trouble." He caressed her hair. "Isn't that right sweetheart." He laughed as Sam kicked at him, but was unable to make any of her blows connect. Danny swooped closer and Vlad pulled Sam up in front of him.

"You're a coward Vlad," Danny accused. He walked a little closer, making brief eye contact with Sam. She tried to relax and convey to Danny not to worry. She was going to be just fine. His own expression seemed to be telling her that he wouldn't let anything happen to her, that they'd get out of this situation. Vlad flew up in the air again, still holding on to Sam he took her higher and higher and higher until they were too high for Sam to even consider struggling. She closed her eyes tight and held her breath. Danny was floating not too far away. "Say good bye to your boyfriend," Vlad whispered in her ear then let go. Sam screamed and flailed around for something to hold on to as she felt herself falling to the ground. Danny started to go after her but Vlad tackled Danny and they were both sent skidding through the air. Danny tried frantically to get away but Vlad had him trapped. Danny looked down and could see Sam laying on the ground. Danny tried to get closer but still he couldn't get away from Vlad.

"She's gone now," Vlad said in a demented voice. "You failed your little girlfriend Daniel. What kind of hero are you? What kind of friend are you?"

Danny snapped. His shift into rage was so swift that Vlad barely had time to register the red eyes before he was hit in the stomach and sent tumbling across the sky. Vlad tumbled down further and Danny attacked again. Vlad was laughing. He was getting just what he wanted. Danny was angry, but he hadn't let go of his human side yet.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Sam felt a wave of shock wash over her as Vlad looked into her eyes then let go. Fear took over as she fell. "It's not the fall that will kill you," Vlad had said to her before he as let go. "but the sudden stop." She screamed out for Danny to help her and then, everything went dark.

Jazz and Tucker crept over slowly to where Sam had fallen. They heard Danny emit a howl of rage and then saw a tremendous flash of light. They knew Danny was attacking Vlad the didn't need to witness the fight.

"Is she dead?" Tucker asked. He was afraid to move too close as well. He was afraid of what he would see. Not that he could see much with his eye blurred by tears. Jazz couldn't say one way or the other she couldn't bring herself to get close enough to check either. They jumped as they heard Danny using the ghostly wail against Vlad. Jazz was just about to steel herself to move forward when Vlad crash landed at her feet. She took several steps back as Vlad stood and looked around. Danny zoomed up behind Vlad and grabbed him. Before anything else could be said, Danny disappeared inside Vlad's home, taking Vlad with him.

"Ghost Zone," said Tucker as they watched the two enemies disappear. Jazz didn't say anything as she gathered her composure together and walked over to Sam. She bit herself as she knelt down and touched the Goth girl's pale face. Tucker knew there was no way anyone could survive a fall like that, but hope sprang up in the form of his heart beating in his throat, hope that Sam was some how all right.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"There's no point in fighting me," Vlad said to Danny as they stood face to face in the Ghost Zone. "You'll never be able to defeat me."

"Don't be so sure of that," Danny growled as he advanced on Vlad.

Vlad put up his hands to stop him. "Don't you see Daniel. By resisting me you put all of your family in danger. You've already lost one friend because of your stubborn refusal to do as I command." Danny narrowed his glowing eyes at Vlad and tried ignore the sharp stab of pain that was lancing though his heart. Sam. There was no way she'd survive a fall like that. And he couldn't save her.

"It is a great liability to have friends," Vlad said in a smug tone. "You're better off without them Daniel. But then again, you will lose them. You'll have to watch helpless as I take them away one by one."

"I don't think so Plasimus," Danny said he wanted to attack but he was too busy with his inner struggle between good an evil. The release of his human side promised to relieve the horror of losing Sam. The wave of pain that rocked Danny at the mere thought that Sam was gone nearly sent him to his knees.

"I'm really sorry you had to lose the girl first," Vlad said in a voice filled with mock pity. "I understand she was particularly special to you." The rage that flamed to life in Danny's eyes almost frightened Vlad, but he was confidant that he could control Daniel.

Danny had listened to Vlad, his heart filling with hatred with each word he had uttered. It was true. If he could just let go of his human side the awful searing pain would cease. He could then take vengeance on Vlad. He'd torture him for an eternity, and then he'd torture him more. Vlad wanted to command the Ghost Zone and the world, but when Danny was finished with him, all Vlad would have command of was perhaps his ability to speak, but then again, maybe not.

"That's right Daniel," Vlad whispered in a smooth soothing tone. "You want to kill me don't you? You hate me…don't you? Let the rage encompass you. Let go of the pain. You know you want to. Destroy me Daniel!"

"I'm not going to destroy you Vlad,' Danny said. Something about his voice had changed, become darker and more menacing, it was enough to give Vlad pause and a few second thoughts about what he'd done. "I'm going to rule you."

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Jazz knelt down close to Sam. She hesitated for a moment then touched the Goth's face. "Sam," she whispered softly. "I'm so sorry." Jazz jumped as Sam's eyes flew open, they glowing a ghostly green.

She sat up and looked at Jazz and Tucker, smiled slightly and said. "I want to go to the ball."

"The ball?" Jazz squeaked. "What ball?"

"Princess?" Tucker asked. He began to feel very angry. He knew ghosts were heartless, but this was down right cruel.

Princess stood and dusted Sam off. She continued to smile slightly at Jazz and Tucker. "I couldn't let her die," she finally said. "I just couldn't. She has too many beautiful pink dresses." Tucker and Jazz looked from the princess ghost to each other. Both their mouths were hanging open in shock.

"But," stuttered Jazz, her eyes going wide. "She fell. We saw her fall."

Princess nodded. "But it's not the fall that kills you."

"It's the sudden stop!" Tucker said. "Get out of her!" he ordered the ghost. Let us talk to Sam.

Sam, but not Sam shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't do that right now," she said. "Your friend isn't in a conscious state. I can feel her there, but she's blanked out." Tucker gave Jazz a worried look.

"We need to get out of here," Jazz said looking around warily. "But how are we going to get home."

"I'll take you," Answered the princess. "Through the Ghost Zone. But you must promise me to take me to the pink dresses. I so long to wear a pink dress."

"Sam's gonna kill us." Tucker warned Jazz.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Jack Fenton was bending over his workbench trying to sodder a few stubborn wires of his latest ghost hunting device when Jazz, Tucker and Sam, but not Sam appeared through the Ghost Portal. He looked up and then fell backward off his chair. "Maddie!" he yelled. "We've got ghosts, and they look like Jazz, Tucker and Sam!"

Maddie came rushing down the stairs frantically. "Ghosts?" She questioned then came face to face with the trio. "Where's Danny?" she asked.

"What do you mean where's Danny?" said Jack as he grabbed the Fenton Thermos. "We need to fight these ghosts!"

"We're not ghosts Dad," Jazz told him. "We were umm..kidnapped!"

"kidnapped?" Maddie said frantically. "By who?"

"An evil, evil ghost," answered Tucker. "He still has Danny."

"And he still won't take me to the ball," said Sam, but not Sam. Tucker put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing and Jazz punched him in the arm.

"An evil ghost has Danny!" Maddie exclaimed as she grabbed a hold of Jack.

"Don't worry Honey!" Jack boomed. "We'll rescue our boy!"

"But how?" Maddie asked as she gestured to the Ghost Portal. Jack had just put up his finger to say something when Plasimus flew out from the portal and bounced around the room like a ping pong ball on fire.

"Ooo!" said Jack once Vlad came to a stop and floated just above he and Maddie, "That is a particularly nasty one!"

"Give us back our son!" Maddie demanded as she stood, grabbed a wrench and advanced on the ghost, as if she would be able to exact some kind of harm on him.

Vlad floated up above her reach and said as the ground began to shake, "I don't think that's going to be possible."

"What's happening?" Jazz asked as she Tucker and Sam, who was not Sam took cover under a table.

"Danny's coming," Tucker whispered. "And he's not happy."

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

The first thing they heard was the roaring as the room shaking intensified. The pressure in the room became almost unbearable as Danny exploded from the portal. His appearance was that of someone gone completely mad. His eyes were red, his skin paler and even his hair seemed to be whiter.

"Plasimus!" he yelled in a voice which caused everyone in the room to shudder. "You are going down. Now!"

"You're going to have to catch me," Vlad said as he took off out of the basement and up the stairs. Danny followed roaring as he went.

"To the assault Vehicle!" Jack yelled. "We'll follow them and make them give our Danny back."

Jazz grabbed Tucker and Sam by the arm and followed her parents into the assault vehicle. They stowed away in the back where the princess pouted.

"When am I going to get my pink dresses?" She asked.

Tucker shot Sam, but not Sam an annoyed look. "Listen," he said. "If we make it out alive I'm sure Sam will gladly give you every pink dress she ever owned."

"Oh goody!" Princess clapped then stopped and looked at Tucker, "And when she does. Will you take me to the ball?" Tucker rolled his eyes. The Princess sure had a one track mind.

"Danny is evil. Isn't he?" Jazz asked as her parent's assault vehicle rolled down the street chasing after Danny and Vlad Plasimus.

"I don't know," Tucker answered. "He certainly looked evil."

"He looked mad." The princess said as she removed Sam's boots. "Does someone have to be evil to be mad?"

Tucker and Jazz looked at each other for a moment. "I hope not," they said together.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Vlad began to feel slightly afraid for the first time since he hatched his wicked plan. He hadn't been expected Danny to fight so hard to let go. He hadn't expected this much rage. He ducked down as Danny shot him with another round of ectoplasmic blasts then cursed to himself as he saw something red darting from the corner of his vision.

"Valerie" he groaned. That was all he needed. He could barely keep himself together fighting against Danny. Then again he could use Valerie to catch a break. The only problem was that Vlad was sure Danny could decimate Valerie without even a second thought. The girl just wasn't ready for such a force, and Vlad wasn't ready to dispose of her yet, he still might have some use for her.

"All right ghost boy!" Valerie announced, "You're going down and your friend is going with you" Danny turned his attention from Vlad to Valerie. She took a gasp in shock as he began advancing on her. Something was different about the ghost boy. Something menacing was peering out of his eyes. Something that terrified her deeply. She almost dropped her plasma gun and ran. But she wasn't a quitter. She lifted up the ray to shoot, but another ghost darted in front of her to shield her. She thought she could recognize him, but wasn't able to get a good look at his form. She looked past the ghost between her and Danny just as Danny opened his mouth and let loose with a ghostly wail. Valerie lost footing on her hover board and crashed to the ground. Vlad landed not too far away from her. Before she could stand he reached out and touched her head and she tumbled to the ground, unconscious.

"Trying to spare her?" Danny asked as he landed beside Vlad who had just laid Valerie on the ground. "It's no use. As soon as I've finished with you. I'm going after her."

"You need to let go of your human side Daniel," Vlad growled. "It will do you no good to hold on to it."

"I think it's doing me a lot of good!" Danny answered then jumped forward to attack Vlad Plasimus. Danny wasn't about to let go of the pain. He was feeding off of it. It was making him stronger. He would be a fool to let go of the anger and the anguish. If he let go he would be letting go of Sam. He'd never let go of Sam.

Vlad knew he was in trouble. He had to get out of there. Fast. Regroup. Come up with another plan. "Listen to me, Daniel," he said as he backed up. "You wouldn't want to hurt your dear old Vlad would you?"

"Oh yes I would," Danny answered. Most defiantly he would. It was at that very moment that the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle zoomed into sight and skidded to a halt. Jack, Maddie, Tucker and Jazz all piled out. Danny had just about turned his attention back to Vlad when he saw her. Vlad himself took the opportunity to escape, flying as far away as he possibly good.

"Sam?" Danny said feeling himself go weak with relief. "Is that really you?" He was aware of his parents preparing to capture him so he flew toward Sam as fast as he could, grabbing on to Tucker for good measure and flying away.

"What about me?" Jazz yelled at Danny in frustration, but he didn't look back.

"He got away!" Jack bellowed in frustration.

"And he took Sam and Tucker with him!" Maddie added.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tucker wasn't really surprised when they ended up at Sam's house, what he was surprised about was that Danny had actually brought him along. He was glad though because someone needed to explain to Danny about Sam. Someone who could explain things. The Princess was too fixated on Sam's pink dresses.

The minute Danny put Sam down she rushed to the closet. Danny gave her a strange glance then turned and gave Tucker a questioning look. Tucker opened and closed his mouth a few times in an attempt to talk, but Danny still in wicked ghost form was a little intimidating.

"How about changing back to human?" Tucker asked meekly, getting ready to duck for cover if he needed to.

Danny looked thoughtful for a moment then sighed. "I can't"

"You can't?" Tucker asked in disbelief. "What do you mean you can't?" Danny shrugged his shoulders. He turned and looked at Sam who ran out of the closet with an arm load of pink.

"Ummm," Tucker started. "About Sam. She ummmm."

Danny turned back to Tucker. The glowing in his eyes intensified. "What about Sam?" he growled in the same eerie voice that sent chills down Tucker's spine.

"Uhhmmm errrrr," Tucker started then pointed to Sam who was squealing in delight over the pink dresses. "Oh geeze um. That's not Sam." As if that wasn't obvious.

"What?" Danny roared. The room shook. Tucker winced and Sam, but not Sam squealed and dove into the pile of pink dresses to hide.

"She's fine though," Tucker said quickly. "She's just out of it. The Princess saved her from the fall. She's overshadowing her." Tucker tried to dive under Sam's bed as Danny strode over to Sam who was still cowering in the pile of pink.

"Get out!" Danny ordered. Sam, but not Sam burrowed deeper in the pink He reached down to pull her out. The princess exited Sam's body, leaving unconscious Sam laying in her own nightmare of pink. Danny pulled her from the mess and carried her to the bed.

"You really need to change back to human form," Tucker called from under the bed. "If she wakes up and sees you like that she's going to die of fright." Danny hesitated at Tucker's words. He was right. Danny needed to change back. But how? He tried. And tried. Nothing worked. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched as the princess spread the pink dresses out of the floor and appraised them happily. What if he couldn't revert to human form? What if his anger had burned it away?

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Sam felt she like she was floating through miles and miles of black mist the world around her twisted and turned and she wondered how long she would be falling. Finally she stopped. She could hear voices. Tucker and Danny. She tried to open her eyes but she wasn't awake enough yet. So she listened to her friends talk, but it was difficult to understand what they were saying.

"I can't change back Tucker," Danny said sounding a little frantic. "I'm trying."

"Maybe you just need to calm down," Tucker suggested. "Relax. Take deep breaths. Maybe it's a Zen thing."

"It's not a Zen thing," Danny growled. "It's just a thought. And the thought is not working." He stood up in frustration and looked down at Sam. He was worried about her. Why was she still unconscious? The princess said that she caught Sam before she hit the ground. Tucker's theory was that it was shock that knocked Sam out. All Danny knew was that he couldn't relax until he knew Sam was okay. He'd never forgive himself if she wasn't. It was his fault. He failed her.

Sam opened her eyes and blinked for a moment. Danny was sitting on the bed with his back to her, he was bent forward with his head in his hands. Why was he still in ghost form?

"Danny?" She asked weakly. "What happened." Danny sat up straight but didn't turn around. Tucker bent forward and put his hand on her forehead.

"Hey!" he said trying to sound like everything was fine. "You're finally awake. You sure missed out on a lot." Sam pushed him away in annoyance and turned her attention to Danny who still had his back to her. "We all thought you were a gonner," Tucker continued in an effort to distract Sam. She shot Tucker a glance which told him to shut up and he clamped his mouth closed.

"Danny?" Sam asked as she sat up and put her hand on his back. "What's going on. Why won't you look at me?"

"Don't freak out Sam," Tucker warned. Danny slowly turned around and looked at Sam. Her amythest eyes met glowing green. She smiled at Danny and reached up to comb her fingers through his white hair.

"Freak out about what?" Sam asked not taking her eyes from Danny. "Everything looks pretty normal to me." Tucker glanced at Danny and let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm so sorry," Danny said to Sam as he pulled her into a tight embrace, his form changed from ghost to human. "I failed you. I let you fall. I almost lost you." Sam opened her mouth to say something funny but stopped when she felt the warmth of Danny's tears on her neck. Was Danny crying? Crying? She put her arms around him and looked at Tucker who himself was looking a little shaken up. Danny took several deep breaths against her neck and she shivered.

"Are you two going to tell me what happened?" she asked gently.

Danny pulled away and looked into Sam's eyes. He had gained full composure of himself now. He didn't want to cry in front of Tucker, or Sam really. "We thought Vlad killed you," Danny answered.

"We thought Danny went evil." Tucker added.

"Aww," Sam said teasingly trying to keep things light. "You'd go evil for me?"

"You know I would," Danny said looking at her very seriously.

Sam looked over at the princess who was still fawning all over the dresses of pink as she tried to hide her fear. "Tucker," She said. "I need to speak to Danny. Alone. Why don't you take Miss Pink Princess downstairs and give her a ball. Don't worry no one is home." Tucker nearly groaned in misery but then he saw the shattered look on Danny's face and he took the Princess out of the room without saying another word.

"Danny," Sam said as soon as Tucker shut the door behind him. "You can't mean that. I'd never want you to go evil for me or anyone."

Danny stood and walked to the pile of pink dresses in the middle of the floor. "I didn't go evil Sam," he said flatly. "I wanted to, but I just couldn't do it. If I had let go of my humanity, it would have meant letting go of you. I was mad though. So mad that I was ready to make Vlad pay for what he'd done." He still was.

Sam had difficulty grasping what had happened. She wish she'd been there to see it. She sighed and caught sight of Tucker's PDA laying on her desk. This was the second time today that Tucker had let it out of his sight. She'd have to give him a hard time about it. Danny was picking up the dresses from the floor and putting them back in the closet. Sam didn't question why. Maybe he just needed something to do while he gathered his thoughts together. Sam thumbed through the pictures on the PDA. There was one of her falling through the air. Great. Another was of Danny desperately trying to get away from Vlad to save her. The next was of the ghost portal and an enraged Danny. She had to admit, Evil Danny, or just really angry Danny as he termed it , was an awesome sight. She was sorry she missed it, but that didn't mean she hoped for a repeat.

Danny finished hanging the dresses in Sam's closet then came back out and sat next to her on the bed. He looked at the picture on the PDA and shuddered. Sam gave him a quick glance then flicked over to the next picture. "Valerie!" she gasped. "She showed up? What happened?" Danny shrugged his shoulders. "Danny!" Sam said in a your in trouble if you don't spill the beans, tone.

"Vlad saved her," Danny answered from me. "Vlad is supposed to be the evil one. I am supposed to be the good one, yet Vlad saved Valerie from me. How wrong is that?"

Sam sighed. There were quiet a few times when she would have liked to seen Valerie go down, but she said nothing to Danny. He was too busy beating himself up over something he wasn't responsible for. She turned and looked into his eyes. She could see the pain reflected in the blue depths. Pain and fear.

"I did warn you that I was a liability," She said trying again to lighten things up a little. Normally Danny would have laughed but she could tell he was too scared.

"If it wasn't for you Sam, I wouldn't have come back." He said softly still looking into her eyes.

"I know," she said as she sighed. "Just promise me that if anything happens to me in the future that you'll still come back. I'm not the only person in the world who loves you." She smiled wickedly then leaned forward and kissed him. Danny stiffened at first and it seemed as if he was going to push her away. But instead he put his arms around her and held her close.

"I guess every ghost has a weakness," Sam said as she brushed his neck with her lips. Danny shivered. "I suppose I'm yours."

"I already told you," Danny whispered as he put his hands on the side of her face. "You are my strength Sam." Sam smiled and closed her eyes as Danny pressed his lips against hers. There was so much more to say. They hadn't even begun to scratch the surface of what happened. But Sam felt it was better not to push him. She shuddered at the reality of how close the end had come. It hadn't really hit her yet. She really couldn't imagine how horrible Danny must be feeling at the moment.

"We really should go rescue Tucker from the Princess," Danny said. He was filled with relief that Sam was still alive, but the pain of losing her was still lingering in his heart. He needed some time on his own to assess his emotions. He felt like he was going to break down, and if he did, he'd rather it was in private. Yet on the other hand, he didn't want to let her out of his sight. He wanted to hold her and never let go. He was scared, terrified actually to get any closer to her. The pain of losing her was just too frightening and his life had simply become too dangerous.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

When Sam and Danny appeared down stairs it was to find that Tucker and Princess were rocking out in the living room. Sam remarked to Danny that the princess really had some good moves.

Danny chuckled then whispered. "This is where I wish we had the camera. Exact a little revenge on him." Sam giggled as they watched Tucker and the princess. It took a full five minutes for Tucker to notice. He stopped dancing and flushed bright red.

"Didn't know you could dance like that Tucker," Sam teased. The princess hadn't noticed Tucker had stopped and was still gliding around the room. Sam watched for a moment. She was loath to stop the music. The Princess Ghost had saved her life. Dancing seemed to be her only joy. She walked into the room and made sure the CD was on repeat then followed Danny and Tucker out of the house.

"What we going to do about her?" Tucker asked. "We can't very well put her in the thermos."

"She'll go back to The Ghost Zone on her own," Danny answered. "When she gets sick of dancing."

"Um Danny," Sam said trying not to laugh. "I don't think she's ever going to get sick of dancing." The three friends laughed. It felt good.

"Do you want to walk or fly home?" Danny asked Tucker.

"Uh. I think I'd much rather walk today. Thanks." Tucker said. The thought of flying right now gave Tucker a stomach ache which was just as well because Sam knew she'd refuse to fly and Danny just didn't feel like he had the energy to go ghost.

"I should probably stay home," Sam said as she looked back at her house. For the first time in a long time she wished her parents were home. She didn't want to be alone.

Danny took her hand. "No please." He said. "If you don't mind. I'll bring you back home." Sam nodded her head.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Tucker gave Sam a long hug before he went in the house. He looked at her for a moment and said, "I'm glad you're all right Sam."

"Me too," she replied. "Being dead would have seriously sucked." Tucker laughed a little then shot Danny a concerned glace..

"I'm going to be all right," Danny said to Tucker. "It's not like I am a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Okay," Tucker said as he bade his friends good night. Danny and Sam stood for a moment before walking away, back toward Sam's house.

"You're really quiet," Sam said. She wanted to take his hand, but suddenly felt too shy. He seemed to be withdrawing away from her and she wasn't sure how to get him back.

"I'm sorry," Danny said as he did the best he could to focus his attention back to Sam he gave her one of his goofy grins and took her hand. She felt better, but not much as they walked back to her house in silence.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is, the last chapter. Hope you like. Small bit of fluff inside.**

**Disclaimer here! You know it!**

**Chapter Nine**

Sam took a deep breath as they reached her house. For the first time in a long time she wished that her parents were home, not that it would do a lot of good if Vlad came for her, but at least she wouldn't be alone. The princess was probably still dancing downstairs, but a ghost wasn't good enough company, unless it was a certain ghost hybrid named Danny.

Danny himself seemed very detached from Sam. He stopped in front the house and took a deep breath. "I don't feel right about leaving you alone." He said. "Maybe you should come stay at my house."

Sam laughed, "I don't think either of us would be getting much rest at Casa Fenton. You live in a mad house." Danny smiled at the truth of that statement and followed Sam inside. They checked on the princess and found she was gone. Sam turned off the stereo then checked the messages on the answering machine.

"Hello Samantha," her mother's voice sounded from the machine. "I'm sorry. I know we said we'd be home this weekend, but we just won't be able to make it. The servants will be there for anything you need." Sam sighed then looked at Danny who was standing at the window.

"I need to call home," he said. "They're probably trying to mount a rescue operation into the Ghost Zone to get me back." Sam laughed and took the phone over to Danny. He took the phone gently, as if he was afraid to touch her. He refused to make eye contact with her. Sam sat down, feeling desolate. Maybe it wasn't Danny who was going to lose Sam, but Sam who was going to lose Danny. She wished she could go evil herself because of the unfairness of it all.

Danny dialed the phone and turned his back to Sam as he spoke. "Hi Mom, ummm it's me Danny"

"Danny!" Maddie exclaimed. "Jack!" she called over the phone. "Danny's on the phone!" She directed her attention back to Danny, "Are you all right Sweetie? Did you get away from the ghost?"

"Is it still there?" he heard his father asking. "Does he need us to come get it for him?"

"Everything's fine," Danny told his mother trying to keep her calm. "I'm at Sam's house. Yeah the ghost let me go. It's gone." Sam watched as Danny rubbed the back of his neck. He shot her a brief glance and continued talking on the phone. "Ummm Mom. Sam's alone and I was wondering if it was okay if…No Mom you don't have to worry about that. Sam and I are just friends. No Mom there's nothing to worry about. No Mom I think the house would be a little too frantic and Sam's a little shaken up from the ghost.. No really Mom you don't need to send Jazz over. Really Mom you can trust me. Yes. Yes. I promise. Love you too."

Danny had just about hung up the phone when his mother called out, "Danny. When you get home, you and I have something we need to talk about. Something important."

Danny looked briefly at Sam and blushed. "Mom I think we already had that conversation."

"No Sweetie," said Maddie, "This is an entirely different conversation. Tell Sam good night for me."

Sam bit her lip as she watched Danny hang up the phone. "Thanks for staying with me." She said as she watched him. "I'll set up the spare room for you."

Danny was still avoiding eye contact. "I'd like to sleep on the couch in your room if that's okay," he said. "I really don't feel comfortable leaving you on your own right now." Sam sighed, well at least he didn't want to leave her side, that was something to take comfort in. Danny followed her upstairs but he said nothing. She gave him a pillow and a blanket and he stretched out on the couch.

"Are you hungry?" Sam asked remembering that neither of them had eaten dinner. She didn't feel like eating. Her stomach was tied in too many knots.

"Not really," Danny replied.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Sam asked. "I'll just be in the next room. I'll even sing so you can hear me if you want."

"No, it's all right," Danny said as he lay back on the couch and closed his eyes. Sam hesitated for a moment then went to take her shower. The minute she was gone he stood and walked to the window. He lay his head against the cold glass and tried to untangle his thoughts and deal with his frayed emotions. But all he could see was Sam falling and falling and him failing and failing. He made a sound of disgust and changed to ghost form. He phased out of the house and began flying. Up he went, as high as he could go before the strange force that bound him to the planet stopped him and refused to let him go any further. Danny looked down below him. The lights of the town were barely pinpoints, he was so far up. Surely he was alone now.

He closed his eyes. He decided that he was a danger to his friends, his family and the world. If something happened and he let go of his human side and the cold unemotional phantom took over…nothing would matter anymore. All he'd been fighting against since his accident would be for nothing. But it would be so easy to escape these terrible emotions and his terrible love for Sam. He should leave them. Take himself out of their lives so not to harm them, but then what about him? What would he have to hold on to? Danny wiped the tears from his eyes with disgust. He was supposed to be strong. He was supposed to be a hero, and here he was crying like a baby out in the cold night air. Maybe Vlad was right. Maybe Danny was just like him. Maybe he was destined to turn into Evil Dan. He did prove that he could change the timeline, but what if every timeline ended with the same horrible conclusion?

The problem was Vlad, Danny decided. If he wasn't constantly pushing and pushing and pushing him and threatening and tampering. Everything would be fine. He'd still have to fight ghosts, but how many of the ghosts who were currently wreaking havoc in Amity Park were sent by Vlad? He didn't even want to take the time to consider his parent's role in his dilemma. He loved them, that was as far as he would let his thinking go.

Danny's thoughts turned back to Sam. Poor Sam, he could tell she was hurting and confused by his distance. He wanted to reach out to her, but he couldn't. He was afraid that he'd lose control of his emotions, but he was also afraid because he could feel a certain coldness creeping into his heart like an insidious fog. Danny wished he knew how to stop it. He gathered himself together and flew back down to Sam's house. She was still in the shower. He tried to revert back to human form, but couldn't. Again and again he tried. But nothing.

"Damn it!" he said. Then was shocked at the evil tone of his voice. Sam would be out of the bathroom soon and he didn't want her to see him like this. He didn't know what he would do when face to face with her. Dark thoughts raced through his mind and he did all he could to shove them back in. He needed help. He grabbed the phone and called Tucker. His mother told Danny that Tucker had fallen asleep and she wasn't going to wake him. Danny nearly roared at her in anger but he hung up the phone instead. He hesitated a moment and called Jazz on her cell phone.

"Jazz you need to get over here now!" he commanded. Mercifully Jazz didn't ask questions. She just told him she'd be there as fast as she could.

Danny walked over to the bathroom door. "Sam," he said as normally as possible. "I need you to stay in there until I tell you it's safe to come out."

"What?" Sam said as she opened the bathroom door and came face to face with a pretty evil looking version of Danny. A look of fright passed across her face briefly before she composed herself. "Looks like you've been up to no good." She said dryly as she walked past him into the room.

"I told you to stay in the bathroom," Danny said menacingly as he followed her.

"And I didn't," Sam said as she turned face to face with Bad Guy Danny. "Are you going to do something about it? Be a big fat meanie? Hold me down and tickle me until I cry? Now why don't you just calm down and change back to human and we'll talk."

"I can't," Danny told her. "I'm having trouble keeping the bad out. The bad really, really wants to come out Sam." He advanced on her. Sam tried to escape but soon he had her pined in one spot. "You really should have obeyed me Don't do it again," He growled

"Let me go!" Sam demanded as she stared into Bad Guy Danny's eyes. "I mean it!"

Danny laughed. It sounded so terrible that Sam wanted to run and hide. Run and hide from Danny of all people. "This is your fault," Bad Guy Danny said. "If I didn't feel so much for you. If you didn't insist on following me into dangerous situations. Things wouldn't have to be this way. "

Sam rolled her eyes. "Oh please!" she said in exasperation. "Keep telling yourself that."

"If I seem to recall correctly," Danny continued. "I wouldn't have had my accident if it wasn't for you.

"Oh that's a low blow Danny!" Sam accused. She thought about struggling for a moment, but decided instead to try to reach the good Danny inside of the bad.

"So what?" She said. "Are you going to be like Vlad now?"

Danny laughed that horrible laugh again. It sent chills down Sam's spine. "If you think about it. Vlad is almost like my father. If it weren't for him. I would not be like this. He does show me significantly more attention than Dad. Dad would leave me in an instant if a ghost appeared."

"Oh and like you wouldn't and haven't done the same thing?" Sam pointed out. "How many times have you left important people and important situations to take fight a ghost? You do it to protect us. You're not protecting us like this." Danny let her go and she took several steps back. She could tell that reached him. The good part of him.

"I mean really Danny," She continued. "If you want to be like Dear old Vlad then so be it. But if you think about it, it's pretty pathetic. He lives in Wisconsin. He can't even by the Green Bay Packers and he's obsessed with your mother! That's what drives him!"

Danny laughed, but the laugh wasn't so horrible this time. It sounded more like Danny. "But I put those I love in danger. You, Tucker, Mom, Dad…"

"You protect us!" Sam said as she reached out and took Danny's hand. "Imagine all the horrible things that would have happened to us all if you didn't have your powers. They still would have happened, but no one would have been there to save us."

"But I couldn't save you!" Danny cried. His stature was changing. His eyes were glowing green again, his skin looked a little more human.

"You didn't have to," Sam said. "I'm fine aren't I? You didn't save me and I'm fine!"

"But Vlad," Danny started to say.

"No but Vlad!" Sam demanded. "Maybe he'll move to a small town, get a cat and decide he never wants to see you again."

Danny's eyes danced with humor. "I don't think that's likely."

"But hope springs eternal." Sam pointed out. "And I love you."

Danny reverted back to his human self. "I don't know if I can handle loving you." He said. "Especially if it means I might lose you."

"Don't be dumb!" Sam said as she plunked Danny on the head with a finger. "We can take things slow if you want."

"Really slow." Danny announced.

"But not too slow," Sam warned. "Things can't go back to the way they were. I want to be your girl friend. I want to be able to pound Paulina into a pulp should she look at you the wrong way."

Danny grinned rakishly at Sam, "I might try to get her attention just to see that."

Sam took a few steps forward and put her arms around Danny. "Besides. No matter what happens, "I'll never fear you. Not even big bad guy Danny." Danny chuckled. Sam lifted her face to kiss him.

"Danny!" Jazz yelled she slammed the bedroom door open and ran into the room. "What's wrong…" she stopped short and looked at the two love birds. "Oh," she said as she put her hands on her hips. "I see." Danny filled his sister in on his struggle with darkness. Her eyes grew wide as he told her how easily he felt it would be just to slip right on over to the dark side

Sam, of the ever wicked sense of humor sang, "Come on over. Come on over baby." Jazz and Danny sent her a pained look. "What?" she said innocently then smiled evilly.

"Do you think it will happen again?" Jazz asked. "I mean what if you can't go ghost anymore without it happening?"

"There's only one way to find out," Danny answered. "Going ghost!" Both Sam and Jazz winced as the blinding light surrounded Danny. When all was said and done they stood face to face with his good old ghost self. They made him fly around the room a few times, go intangible, and phase through a few things before they were satisfied that he was okay. He was able to revert to human form without a problem.

"Then everything is ok?" Jazz asked almost sounding disappointed. "I'm not needed here?"

"Nope," Sam and Danny said together just as the phone rang. Sam hesitated for a moment then picked it up.

"Sam it's Tucker. Is Danny there? I think we got a problem?" Sam's heart sunk. "What is it? She asked as she shot a glance at Danny.

"It's the princess," Tucker said sounding a little groggy. "She's here, at my house, and she wants to dance."

"Umm Danny will be over to get her Tucker, " Sam promised and hung up the phone. She turned to Danny. "I guess we sort of have trouble."

"That could be an understatement," Jazz said. "Because I think Mom might know."

"Know what?" Danny asked in horror.

Both Sam and Jazz gave each other a look of fear and Danny covered his eyes with his hand. "Oh boy!"

**The End…..**

**for now**

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**And there you have it. The end of my very first fan fic ever. Ok ok I rushed and it seems to have a high cheese content. Sorry I guess I'm not good at endings. But there is going to be this sequel you see and well….you'll just have to wait and see…**

**We will delve into the question: Does Maddie Fenton know about Danny's secret? Or are we just a leeeetle bit paranoid. And what about the pesky princess stalking poor Tucker? Will Valerie be jealous? What about Evil Danny? Is he gone for good? And what about Danny and Sam, can their love last or will the pressures of ghost hunting tear them apart? Find out in the spine tingling sequel tentatively named: "Mum's The Word", coming to a computer screen near you………**

**Thanks to all my reviewers. You kept this story going. And please do review this so I know where I stand on the sequel...Reviews will help me along. **

**Special shouts out to Pottersparky! You ROCK!**


End file.
